The Prankster and the Lioness
by bookworm4life0812
Summary: 3 years ago she saved his life. Now can he save her heart and finally get the girl? This story will have slow updates. Sorry. Rated M to be safe. Make sure you read the prequel Saving Him.
1. Chapter 1

"THANK YOU FOR SHOPPING AT WEASLEYS' WIZARD WHEEZYS! Have a great day."

Fred Weasley watched as his twin brother George said goodbye to the new customers that had just walked out of their store in Diagon alley, thankful he was there. Even after 3 years Fred could not believe how lucky he was to be alive still. During the battle of Hogwarts Fred was hit with a curse and then had a wall cave in on him. Many thought he was killed. Fred could not get those moments out of his mind and the person who had helped him the most. If it had not been for a certain know-it-all bookworm Fred very well might have died for real that day. He owed her his life. He had not seen her very much since then. She had been busy with her life and he had of course been busy with the shop. Ginny did let it slip over dinner the other night though that Hermione was opening her own bookstore soon. Maybe he would stop in and see her. He never did get to thank her after all...

"Hey Forge, do you know if we have any more edible dark marks in the store room?"

Fred looked up at George who had suddenly appeared in front of him interrupting Fred's thoughts of his reunion with the women who had given him his second chance at life.

"We should have a couple more cases. Let me go check. I will be right back." Replied Fred.

Fred mad his way through the shop and into the back store room to find the missing treats.

After a few minutes he came back out with 2 cases in his hands and handed to his twin brother with a grin.

"Here you go Gred"

"Why thank you Forge."

After the sweets had been handed off to one of the stores employees for stocking Fred looked at George.

"Hey Georgie?"

"Yeah Fred"

"You remember dinner the other night at the Burrow with Gin?"

"What? The one where she was almost hyperventilating over whether or not Harry was going to propose or not?"

"Yeah... she said something about Granger opening up a bookshop right? Do you remember where she said it was going to be?"

George looked at his brother with curiosity and mischief in his eyes.

"Oh... now why would you want to know that piece of information? Going to go become a little Percy are you now? Going to quote information at me?" George said with a huge grin on his face.

George knew that in their last year at Hogwarts Fred had started looking at their little brothers best friend differently. He gave his twin so much trouble over it and even told Fred that he would be happy to arrange a little time alone with her for him if he would like. After that comment Fred slipped him a canary cream in front of Angelina. So George backed off teasing Fred about Granger, but he knew that his twin still carried some feelings for the girl. After the finale battle Ron had finally decided to man up to his feelings feelings for Hermione thus destroying any chance Fred had with the little fuzzy haired bookworm.

"Shut up. I was just thinking it would be nice to show up and lend some support you know. I mean she basically grew up at the Burrow and after the War she lived there for how many months? Even though her and Ron broke up she is family, and I think that as her family we might want to show up and support her that's all. And besides we have not seen her in forever so it might be a good thing to pop in and say hello and good luck and stuff..." Fred finished very fast noticing his ears were starting to turn red.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Fred. " George said with a smirk.

Fred turned to walk away when his brother started to talk again

They finished cleaning up the store silently and after everything was cleaned and restocked, the money was put away, and the wards were fully up, George said his goodbye to his twin brother and made his way out the door to apperate to his country cottage and his wife while Fred made his way up the back stairs to the flat above the store.

Fred still lived in the flat above the shop even though he had more than enough money to move out. He liked living here. This was the first place besides the Burrow and Hogwarts that was home to him. After him and George made their escape in 7th year from Umbrige this was where they made home. Even though George had gotten married to Angelina a year ago and moved out Fred still thought of this as home. He liked having this place. So many memories.

He went to the now spare room that used to be Georges and looked at the book case there. He looked until he came across the small book he was searching for.

It was just a muggle book but it was not the book that interested him. No it was what he hid in the book. For in the book was a picture. He pulled it out carefully. There it was. Dumbledore's Army. This picture was taken right before Christmas in his 7th year. He saw her there smiling and waving up at him in the front.

Fred sat there and stared at this picture for a while and when he put it away he felt ashamed because he knew he would never have the courage to tell her the truth about how he felt. He saw his brother standing next to Hermione in the picture and it made Fred wonder what stupid thing his brother did to drive away a wonderful women like the he one he had and the one Fred wished he had.

**_First chapter done! Please R&amp;R _**


	2. Chapter 2

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE... SMASH!"

A small arm appeared out of the myriad of covers and threw the alarm clock against the wall of the bedroom.

20 year old Hermione pulled herself up into the headboard of her bed and looked around. She saw the broken alarm clock up against the wall of her bedroom and silently cursed herself as she pulled out her wand.

"Accio alarm clock" She said. She looked down at the pieces of the shattered alarm clock and sighed.

"Maybe I should just get a magical one that would never break" she thought to herself lightly before she pointed her wand at the clock and muttered "Reparo"

The alarm clock went back together like a puzzle without a problem. and Hermione sighed. Today was the day she was going to open her bookstore "The Cozy Corner Bookstore" and she was nervous. As she lay in bed she thought back on all the things that had brought her to this point. Hermione had not been this nervous since she took her NEWTs after returning to Hogwarts after the War. She had done well there and had gone on to complete her Auror training near the top of her class with Harry. However she never felt that that was the job for her. She had seen enough death and pain in one lifetime before she even reached the age of 18 she had no desire to see any more. So she left the Ministry after less than a year on the job and started thinking of the next step. Harry helped her along the way. From allowing her to live with him after she and Ron split up and she moved out of the Burrow, to giving her the money to start up her bookstore when she told him her plan for the future. She tried to tell him no but he would not hear of it and made her take the money to at least get the bookstore setup. She made him promise her thought that she could pay it back, and he did. She found a wonderful space in Godric's hollow near the old Potter house. The space was wonderful. It was nice and open and soon it was also stocked full of books of every variety from Transfiguration and potions to Witch romances to children's bedtime stories. She also decided to stock some muggle books as well. She wanted this store to represent both parts of her, her magical and muggle side. She was so nervous she hoped her shop would be a success. After almost 6 months of first buying books for her stock her bookstore was finally opening.

After finding her bookstore she was showing it to Harry and Ginny one day when they decided to go for a walk. While they were walking they past a sign about a flat up for rent. Hermione was curious right away and walked right up to the person in charge and asked to see the flat. The flat was beautiful, 2 wonderful bedrooms both with their own bathrooms upstairs and downstairs there was a smaller guest bedroom with a smaller bathroom and a standing shower, a large open living room and a gorgeous kitchen and breakfast nook. Hermione fell in love with this flat.

Just then the door to her room came flying open. And 18 year old Ginny Weasley came rushing into the room.

"MIONE! GET UP GET UP GET UP!" She shouted

"I am up already just thinking Gin. Everything alright?" Hermione asked

"Yes I just know how you like to destroy your alarm clock first thing in the morning and then fall back asleep and we really can't have you doing that today can we now?" Ginny said with a grin.

The other part that Hermione loved about her flat was her flatmate. Ginny also fell in love with the flat that day. Even though she was flying with the Holyhead Harpies and touring kept her pretty busy, and when she was not with the team she was with Harry, Ginny wanted out of the Burrow. Hermione could not blame her for that one. Some nights Ginny never came back from Harry's and Molly Weasley would never allow that. So Ginny moved in with Hermione. Hermione loved the youngest of the Weasley clan even though many days she wanted to send a good jinx her way for interrupting her sleeping patterns like today. So instead Hermione just sighed and said with a smile "Of course not Ginny. First day of the bookstore. The owner can't be late for that can I? Are you going to pop in later to check it out?"

"Well Duh Mione. You know for the smartest witch of our age you sure ask some silly questions. oh by the way breakfast is going to be ready in about 15 minutes."

And with that Ginny turned and walked out the door closing it gently. Hermione pulled back the covers and decided that she had been lazy enough and she really did need to get moving. So she got out of her comfy bed and went into her shower. After she was finished she used her wand for a quick drying spell on her hair and wrapped in a towel she went back into her bedroom and opened her closet door to find her outfit for the day hanging there waiting for her. She had gotten it the other day at Ginny's insistence and Hermione had to agree how much she loved it. She knew this was the perfect outfit for opening day of her bookstore. It was a light cream top with 3/4 quarter sleeves and a dark purple corset style vest over it with, a beautiful black pencil skirt, and a pair of black strappy heels that she had cast a comfort charm on so it felt like she was wearing slippers. She took a step back after she dressed and expanded the mirror so that if was full length and almost gasped. She looked good. Better than good she looked sure of herself. Confident and smart. Now if only she really was sure of herself and maybe just maybe this day would not be a complete disaster.

Hermione walked down the stairs and into the kitchen of her and Ginny's flat. She smelt the pancakes as she started walking down the stairs and the smell just got better and better the closer she got to the kitchen. She loved it when Gin was here. Hermione could cook but Ginny could create the best pancakes ever. Ginny always would make them if she thought Hermione needed a little bit of a pick me up or if they were celebrating a special day.

"Wow Mione don't you look nice this morning. Told you that outfit was perfect for you." laughed Ginny as she sat down next to Hermione and placed a plate of pancakes in front of both of them.

Hermione blushed but did not say anything as she started in on her breakfast. Once they were finished Hermione put her plates in the sink and started to make her way to the door.

"So I have a few things that I am going to finish up around here and then I am going to stop by the shop around noon sound good to you?" Ginny said coming up from behind her.

"Sure thing Gin. And thanks again for the pancakes this morning. I really needed that boost of confidence. I am so nervous about today."

"Don't sweat it Mione. You will rock! I mean come on you are the brightest witch of our age after all." Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione laughed and smiled and walked out the door of their flat.

The walk to her store was not a long one at all just a couple of blocks. She was really lucky she had found a place that was so close to her store that she loved. As she walked she felt her nerves calm a little bit.

You can do this Hermione. This is just like time you helped in the library at school. No one loves books like you do. You can do this.

She almost did not notice she had made it to her shop because she was so deep in thought.

She stopped in front of her shop and stared. This was HER shop. HER BOOKSHOP. She had worked hard to get this and she was going to make this shop the best damn shop ever. She took a deep breath and took out her wand and proceeded to take down the wards that protected her precious shop and walked inside.

She took out the money bag and put it in the till. Made sure the books in the display were all lined up nicely and then sat back and waited until her new employees arrived at a quarter till 9 to start their meeting.

She did not have a lot of employees. Really she just had 2. Hannah Abbot and a wonderful find named Julie-Marie Sinclaire. While Hannah had been in her year at Hogwarts, Julie had been a year below them with Ginny. Hannah and Julie arrived and sat right down in the plush lounge chairs by the fireplace. Once they were settled Hermione stood up.

"Ok Thank you ladies for coming in early today for the first day of the Cozy Corner Bookstore. You both have been a huge help in getting things organized around here so Thank you again. Um... Julie I think we are going to have you mostly in with the kids sections today. and Hannah we will have you in the Adult books. We can all help cover the school books since we all know the books there and since school letters have not yet gone out I don't think that section will be getting much viewing. Um I will be mostly in the muggle section. Also the till will open to all of our wands because we will all be working the till. each of us have our own money bag and the till will be able to tell who is who by our wand touch. So if there are not any questions, then let's get ready to open because it will be 9 in... oh bugger 3 minutes."

Hermione, Hannah and Julie all jumped up and started doing the last minute touch ups on the shop and Hermione showed them both where to touch the till in order to ring customers up when the church bells rung out singling 9am had arrived.

"Show time ladies" Hermione said with one last glance over her shoulder at her two employees and shop while she went to the front door and flipped the sign to read open and unlocked the door.

_**see that shiny button at the bottom? Click it you know you want to. Leave me some love lol. **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for shopping at Cozy Corner please come again." Hermione said as she finished ringing up her customer and sliding the bag of brand new books across the counter to the witch.

Hermione could not believe it her shop had been packed for the first hour of the day mostly people trying to catch a glimpse of "THE Hermione Granger Brains of the Golden Trio". She had always hated that stupid branding, but since the Daily Prophet had nicknamed her that it had stuck. It was still better than some of the other names she had had growing up in the magical world though she had to admit as she looked down to her left forearm at the scar that she could still read. She had tried covering it up right after the War, but in the end she just left it alone. No one could see it unless they were right up on here and looking at it so no point in covering it up.

The front door to her shop rung out once more signaling yet another customer. While the flow of traffic had slowed down after the first hour or so it had still been a relatively nice business day for her brand new store. However her shop had cleared out in the last 10 minutes because most people were going home for lunch. Hermione looked up from the till to see bright red hair walking in the store.

"Hey Ginny. Is it noon already?" Hermione asked

" Yeah. Do you think you can take a break or no?" Ginny asked looking around

Hermione thought fast. Hannah and Julie both had worked hard this morning and deserved a break maybe she could afford closing down the shop for 30 minutes while they all had lunch and relaxed.

"Yeah let me just get Hannah and Julie and let them know."

"Do you want to go out we can all go out or we can just eat here?" Ginny suggested.

"Can we eat here? I want to stay close to the store and we have these wonderful chairs over by the fireplace we can all sit at." Hermione said

"Sure thing."

Hermione walked back and found Hannah and Julie and told them both about the plan. they were both grateful as they were ready for a break. She then went back to the front and flipped the sign so it said out to lunch and the time the shop would reopen and then went back to her friends and sat down with a huge sigh.

Ginny had used the Floo to go to Diagon Alley and pick up some food so while she was gone Hermione, Hannah and Julie sat there and went over just how wonderful their first day had been.

It only took Ginny a few minutes to grab the food and return to the shop and shortly after she got back all four women were eating and laughing at that mornings events.

"And then the little boy asked me if she was the real Hermione Granger and if I thought she would give him a kiss." Julie said with a laugh.

"Awwww"

"What did you do Mione?"

"What do you think Gin? When Julie told me what he asked I could not say no so I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Poor thing was so red he kind of reminded me of your hair." Hermione said with a smile and a laugh.

Ginny laughed as she flipped her hair. "It is a nice color isn't it?"

Hermione laughed and then looked down at her watch and sighed once more as she stood up "Well ladies it is almost that time we better clean up this mess and get ready to get back to work. What are you doing for dinner Gin?"

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to come over for Sunday night supper at the Burrow. I know Mum would love to see you. Harry is coming over. Please?" Ginny looked looked at Hermione with with her famous puppy dog eyes and mouth pouted.

Hermione looked at her best friend. In truth she had been avoiding all of the Weasley's since she moved out of the Burrow almost 8 months ago. She left the day of the fight and no one knew why. She moved right into Harry's place and never looked back. After what Ronald had said to her she knew she did not belong there anymore.

"Is Ronald going to be there?" she asked quietly with her eyes starting fill with doubts.

"No, I think Mum said something about visiting a friend in Ireland or something so he won't be there and I promise Mum will be so happy to see you again. Everyone else will be there. Bill and Fleur and little Victorie, Percy and Penelope, George and Angelina, Fred, me Harry and Mum and Dad. The only ones missing are Charlie and Ron. Please Hermione we all miss you."

Hermione saw the pleading in her best friends eyes. She knew how much this meant to her. And Ron was not going to be there. She did miss the Weasley's maybe she could risk it just once...

"Ok Fine." Hermione said defeated by her best friends begging.

"AHHHH Thank you Mione. I think I am not going to tell mum your coming just tell her I am bringing along a friend and Harry will meet us there after work. She is used to it by now since I bring over teammates sometimes. I know everyone is going to be excited to see you . And don't worry if for any reason you want to leave you just say the word and we will leave right away." She smiled and gave Hermione one last hug and walked out the front door.

Hermione looked around her shop one last time while it was empty not wanting to worry about what was going to happen that night.

"Ready girls?" she asked. Once she got two nods she turned around and flipped back the sign to the front door to make it read open once more ready for the second half of the day.

6 pm rolled around and Hermione had to break herself away from her paperwork. She knew if she broke her promise to Ginny that she would feel terrible, but she really did not want to go to the Burrow again. At least Ron was not going to be there that was a plus side to all of this. She finished up the last line of paperwork and sealed it up in the miniature safe along with the money bags she had charmed to only open to Hers, Hannah's and Julie's touches and closed the safe. She made sure the fire was out and all wards were put up to stop anyone from coming in.

She stepped outside the front door of her store and with a swish of her wand the entire store locked up for the night. She knew she had to make it home in time to get ready for tonight's dinner. Even though there was no dress code for a dinner at the Burrow she knew that her outfit was a little bit too much and she wanted to be in something more relaxed because Molly Weasley had a reputation for making some of the best food around.

She had just finished her shower and was picking out her clothes when she heard Ginny's voice from downstairs.

"Hermione are you here already?"

"Yeah up here in my room getting ready. You just get in? How much time do we have?"

Ginny popped her head in Hermione's room just then.

"Hey yeah just got in from shopping. We should be leaving in about 10 minutes though so let me put this down and change my shirt and then we can leave."

"Alright Gin." Hermione replied but the redhead had already left.

Hermione had settled on her favorite pair of dark wash jeans that Ginny had made her buy. At the time she did not want to get the jeans because they were tighter than every other pair she had but she had to admit they were comfortable and made her look great. She paired the jeans with a nice fitted blue halter top. She pulled her hair back in a nice high ponytail and walked out to the living room. Since living with Ginny, Hermione's clothes had changed drastically. Ginny had taken her shopping many times and Hermione had to admit the girl had style and she was starting to like the new style however nothing could make Hermione get rid of her sweatpants and jumpers.

"Ready to go Gin?"

"Yup lets go."

The girls both flipped their wands to set up the wards around their flat and then both apperated to the Burrow.

Since it was a surprise of sorts to the Weasley family that Hermione was joining them they had decided to apparate at the end of the drive and walk to the house. Hermione had forgotten what a wonderful site the Burrow was. It was another home to her after all. She had her parents house and Hogwarts but she had spent so much time at the Burrow during her school holidays that she had her own bed in Ginny's old room. She loved it there. Unlike her parents house the Burrow was bursting at the seams with magic. In fact Hermione had once thought that was the only thing that kept it up on more the one occasion. As they closed in on the house Hermione could see Molly in the kitchen cooking like always, and a smile burst on Hermione's face. She had not realized how much she had missed her second mother.

After the war Hermione had found her parents in Australia and reset their memories. They were fine but they choose to stay in Australia since Hermione was older now and no longer needed them. At least that is what they told her. The truth was they were mad at her and Hermione knew it. She had meddled with her parents minds. They did not like that. While they were very proud of their only child they had never much liked magic and so when Hermione had used magic on them they felt betrayed. Even though she did it to protect them they did not care. She still heard from her parents on holidays and her birthday but that was the extent of their communication. They did not want to come home. They had all but written out their only daughter all together.

She never told anyone but Ron what had happened. After the way he treated her she had vowed to never tell anyone again, but then Ginny found out because since they lived together she asked why she never saw Hermione's parents and one night Hermione broke down and told her. Ginny cried with her and told her that if her parents could not see the love and sacrifice that Hermione had done for them, then they did not deserve her for a daughter.

Seeing Molly fiddle in the kitchen made Hermione miss, not her own parents, but rather the stoutly red headed mother hen that had become a mother to her over the years.

All of a sudden they were at the front door. Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled. "No turning back now Mione."

"Don't worry I won't. I missed this place." Hermione said with a small smile.

Ginny opened the door and yelled "HEY EVERYONE I'M HERE AND LOOK WHO I BROUGHT!"

"Ginny dear is that you who..." Mrs. Weasley started to say as she walked out of the kitchen but stopped suddenly as she spied Hermione standing by the front door.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Said Hermione with a quiet voice.

Mrs. Weasley said nothing but rather took 4 giant steps towards the girls took her by the shoulders and pulled her in close for a big hug.

"It's good to have you back dear. And it is Molly or Mum to you sweet Girl." She whispered to Hermione.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the women and held on tight missing the warmth that the women brought wherever she was. She did not even notice the thudding of the stairs behind her.

"OI Who is it Gin?"

"Can that be?"

"No way?"

"Hello Ginerva"

At that last one Hermione had to let go of Mrs... Molly and look around to laugh. Percy was the only one to call Ginny by her full name and every time he did Ginny would get mad.

"Hey guys long time no see." Hermione said taking a deep breath.

"Bloody hell it is her!" George yelled

All of a sudden Hermione was tackled by arms. Most were trying to pull her into a hug which made it hard for Hermione to stand.

Ginny saw her problem and was trying not to laugh while she pulled out her wand and cast a small shield charm around her friend throwing off her overly happy brothers.

They all looked at their little sister with their mouths open as Ginny simply put her wand away and said laughing "Look she just got here give her some space or at least only one hug at a time guys"

After Hermione received hugs from all of the Weasley men present they all made their way to the living room to sit down before dinner.

As Hermione sat there on the couch in between Ginny and Fleur she looked around. Everyone was talking and laughing and having a good time. It made Hermione realize just how much she had missed her family and how much she was glad she had decided to come.

**_So let's have a poll. Who do you think Hermione should have ended up with? Choices are _**

**_1\. Ron_**

**_2\. Fred or George _**

**_3\. Remus Lupin _**

**_4\. Other tell me who_**

**_I may write another story based on the answers I get! Don't forget to review. _**


	4. Chapter 4

"So Hermione what have you been up to? Ginny told us that you were going to open your own store soon." Said Arthur with a smile as he sat in his chair. While he loved all his children dearly he always had a soft spot for Harry and Hermione, more so Hermione as he only had one daughter.

"Oh yes Mr. Weasley. Today was my first day actually. I opened my own bookstore. It is called Cozy Corner. We sell both magical and muggle books. I wanted to try to help merge the two worlds. After all I am muggle born and there are so many GREAT authors that witches and wizards have never even heard of before." Hermione stated with a smile. If there was any nervous feelings left in her talking of her store washed them all away.

"Fascinating" Said Arthur

"It really is fun. Actually I heard today that I may be the only store in Britain to do so." Hermione stated

"Wow Hermione, I had no idea." Said Ginny next to her smiling.

As the rest of the group talked all about Hermione's new store George found himself looking for his twin. He found him sitting on the bottom stair just looking at the group so he went over to join him.

"So Freddie what do you think of little old Granger making her reappearance?" George said with a smirk.

"Oh has she been somewhere? I have not noticed." Fred said with a glare to his brother.

"Oh come on Fred try saying that to someone other than me. Remember dimwit I am your twin."

Fred could not answer back because at that moment Harry showed up followed by his mother calling out that dinner was ready.

Since their group was larger than normal with the addition of Hermione and all the spouses, and it was such a beautiful night they had set up a large table in the garden to have their supper.

As they made their way out it was almost like old times. Hermione was laughing as Harry was telling her a story about something that had happened that week at work. Harry had slung one arm around her shoulders and one around Ginny's waist and was walking them both outside laughing the whole way down.

Somehow Fred got sat beside Hermione and Fred could have sworn he saw a grin on George's face when he sat down next to her. His mother had made her usual dinner menu for them tonight. Fried chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, and rolls. Quickly after everything was set on the table they all dug in grabbing whatever they wanted to eat.

Fred used this time to look at her as she was eating and talking to Ginny. She had changed that was for sure. Her hair was tamer then the last time he saw it. She was also wearing some very outrageous clothes. It took all of Fred's self control to not start drooling right there when he saw her. He knew that she did not dress like this at Hogwarts and had a feeling that his little sister had something to do with this new change. He did not mind at all. In fact he liked this new Hermione.

After dinner was done and the desert was finished Fred suddenly felt George kick him underneath the table.

"Ouch"

"Are you alright Fred?"

Fred turned and looked into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah just had a leg cramp you know from sitting here."

"Yeah I know what you mean I kind of forgot how long these Sunday night suppers last." She said with a smile.

Man Fred thought She can still knock me out with her smile.

"Yeah Mum figures it is the only time she gets with all of us kids so she tries to extend it as long as she can." Fred explained to her, thanking his mother at the same time.

"So Fred, How is the shop going? I know I have not been in there in a while but Ginny tells me it is good" Hermione said

"Oh yeah the shop is going good. In fact we are looking at opening a second shop over in Hogsmeade. We are hoping to have it open by the time term starts for all the kids to be able come in." Fred said with a grin

"Wait aren't all WWW products banned?" Hermione said with a small laugh

"Well technically but since when has anyone paid attention to what Filch has said?"

Hermione looked at him before laughing out loud. "Oh no poor Minerva, She is going to be sending you both howlers if you open up a shop there."

"Yeah, probably but she loves us more then she will get mad at us. You know it, we know it and she knows it."

"Well don't say I did not warn you when you can't hear anything or she sends you a cursed post." Hermione said now with tears in her eyes from laughing.

Pretty soon everyone started getting up and going inside. Hermione and Fred were still talking as they walked up to the Burrow's back door, but instead of going inside with everyone else the two sat on the stairs leading into the garden.

"So Hermione tell me about your store." Fred said

"Oh It really is lovely. We just had our first day today and it was so much fun, but it is a lot of hard work. I have gotten so lucky with my helpers and the space I got is amazing you should really come by and check it out" Hermione finished and then she started to blush.

"I mean if you are not busy that is... I remember how much you disliked the library at school... and I know the shop takes up a lot of time..."

"I would be more than happy to come and see your shop Mione. And just between you and me the library never scared me. I like to read just never cared too much for studying."

"No way! You don't mind reading?! I have never seen you with a book in the 10 years I have known you. Unless you want to count that one time I found you and your brother reading How to charm the new Witch in 5th year." Hermione said laughing and holding her sides by now.

"We have never had to read books on Charm, I will have you know. The Weasley Twins are charming, handsome, smart, ..."

"big headed, pranksters who can't take anything seriously" Hermione finished with a smirk equal to Malfoy's.

"OH you wound me with your insults" He cried as he fell down putting his head in her lap looking up into her eyes. "But you never did say the first part was not true so that means you agree."

"I did not agree to the first part." Hermione said pushing Fred's head out of her lap.

"So you don't think I am handsome?" Fred asked giving her puppy dog eyes

" Well um... I um.." Hermione was struggling to get the words out and Fred could see the color rising up to her cheeks.

"HEY MIONE"

Ginny walked out of the house and sat down next to her brother. Damn his little sister if it was not the fact that her Bat Bogey Hex could wipe the floor with them and in all truth she kind of scared him, she would be in real trouble. But then again she did not know how he felt and so Fred figured he could not blame he for ruining a perfect moment.

"Yeah Gin"

" We should probably be heading back soon. I know you have to be up early for work tomorrow and I was going to try to get in some early morning drills before training starts."Ginny stated with as she looked from Hermione to her brother and back again.

"Oh what time...Oh blast it is late! Wow. Yeah your right Gin we better be going. Let me go say goodnight to your Mum and the rest of the group. I will be right back." Hermione ran off without even looking back.

Ginny looked down at her big brother who was at that time trying to get back up.

"And what do you think you are doing with Mione?"

"What are you talking about Gin? Have you been sipping Dad's Firewhiskey again?" Fred stated looking at his hands as he dusted them off he knew better than to look at his little sister right now she could always tell when he was lying if he was looking at her.

"You know damn well what I am talking about! You better not be trying to pull one of your stupid pranks on her. I swear Fred..."

"We were just talking for Merlin's sake! I asked her about her shop she was telling me about it. My Gods women. Do you really think of me as that low as to prank a friend like Hermione who just came back after how long of not talking to us?!" Fred was almost yelling at his sister. As it was he was nose to nose with her.

Ginny looked taken aback. She took a few steps back from Fred and then with a shaky voice said "I'm sorry Fred. I know you would never do that. It is just Hermione has been through so much with whatever it was Ronald did to her to make her leave, which which she STILL won't tell me about, and then her parents not talking to her. It has taken me this long to pull her back to the family. I am just afraid something will happen and she will leave again and this time she wont take me with her."

Fred looked at his sister who had tears in her eyes. Gods I know Hermione is her best friend and she worried about her all the... Wait a minute...

"What do you mean her parents are not talking to her?"

They could hear the door to the Burrow opening and the laughs coming outside signaling. Hermione was going to be coming back soon.

"I will tell you later I promise, just don't say anything to her about it." Ginny said quietly as Hermione approached them.

"Alright Gin, Almost ready." She turned to Fred "Fred Thank you for talking to me. It made this night a whole lot easier and a lot less painful. You really are a true friend. Come by the shop any time the address is 58 Cherry Till-Lane, Godric's Hollow. The store is called The Cozy Corner Bookshop." She said with a smile of pride. Fred had seen this smile before on his a George's faces when they talked about their store.

"Sure thing Granger. See you around. Next time don't leave 8 months in between visits alright." he said with a smirk.

" I won't I promise." Hermione replied as she and Ginny set down the path before Fred heard a faint *POP* and he knew they were gone.

In The House earlier~~~

"Hey George come here" Bill whispered in his brother's ear.

George got up and walked into the kitchen trying not to let anyone notice too much. He found his oldest brother in the kitchen by the window staring out into the garden. He pointed out the window to the stairs leading to the garden

"How long has that been going on?" Bill asked puzzled

George could clearly see his twin and Hermione talking and laughing outside.

Good going Freddie Thought George.

George thought for a moment. He knew that Fred did not want everyone to know about his feelings towards Hermione but at the same time it was going to come out sooner or later. So George looked at his older brother thoughtfully and said "He has liked her for some time, since before we left school. The git has just been too chicken to do anything about it. Then her and Ron started dating and he backed off."

Bill looked surprised. He had thought for the longest time that Hermione would end up with his youngest brother, like most people had. But after they broke up Bill gave up on his youngest brother finding love with Hermione. He loved his brother but he knew Ron could put his foot in his mouth and Hermione would only put up with it so much. If Bill was honest with himself he knew his brother was too hot headed for a girl like Hermione. He was still a little bit mystified that Harry and Hermione had forgiven him after leaving them during the war. Not that anyone else knew about that. When Hermione left and refused to talk to the Weasley's Bill knew Ron had done something major. He had almost given up hope of ever seeing the girl he considered a second sister back at his family home. But now...

"How long do you think it will take them to get together?" Bill asked George with a smile

George looked up at his oldest brother and smiled. "No interfering by anyone. No telling the persons involved of the others feelings. I give it 9 months. They are both stubborn."

Bill gave a huge smile. Even though his face had been scared in the was by a werewolf the marks were gradually fading and when he smiled George could see the man he grew up with.

"I say they will tell each other by Christmas in 6 months at the most."

At that moment Ginny walked into the kitchen to tell them that she and Hermione should be heading out soon, and if they had seen her. Bill told her she was outside with Fred. And with that Bill and George both went back to their wives thinking about what they had seen and hoping that they were correct about their brother and Hermione.

**_OK so far Fred/Hermione is leading with 1 vote don't forget to vote on who you think Hermione should be with_**, **_Also leave me some review love please and thank you!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Forgot to add that I do not own Harry Potter or its world. I just like to play in J.k Rowling's sandbox. I simply own this plot and my OCs.

After that first Sunday night dinner Hermione fell into a routine. She worked at the bookstore and on the Sundays that Ron was out of town, which was most of the time, she would go to the Burrow for dinner. Hermione was pleased to find that she could face the majority of the Weasley family just fine. She would talk to Bill and Fleur about muggle fairy tales for Victorie, Percy and Arthur about the Ministry, and George about their shop. But her and Fred would always talk the longest. They would talk about little things like how her shop continued to blossom, or memories from school. They would also talk about more serious things like the war. They would talk until normally Ginny came came to find her to ask if she was was ready was ready to go. No matter how much Hermione loved being back at the Burrow the thought of facing Ron made her sick to her stomach. Ginny knew Hermione did not want to see him so she would find out before hand if her brother was going to be home for dinner or not and then tell Hermione. If he was Hermione would stay late at her bookshop and then go home until Ginny came back. The entire family knew better than to mention Hermione to Ron for fear he would do something stupid. Molly would always send food home with Ginny for Hermione on days she would not come over. Molly Weasley was smart and figured out that the reason that her second daughter was not coming over was because of her youngest son. But what could she do he was still her son. One Sunday in August was one of those weeks Ron was home so Hermione did not attend dinner. It was all well though. Hermione had just gotten the list of new books that would be required for this year's term at Hogwarts so she started ordering her new books.

When she was finished she looked up at the clock and realized it was closing in on 8:30 pm. She knew Ginny would be at the Burrow for a couple of hours still and before she left she told Hermione that she would pop back in with her plate and then go to see Harry. So she decided to do some work around the store. Business had been well. Even after the first few weeks and the novelty of the bookstore with the "Brains of the Golden Trio" had worn off people were still coming in and buying books. She knew once the new term has started that would slow down a little but for now she still had a few weeks of solid business to look forward to.

She walked into the back store room and grabbed the first box she saw and pulled it out onto the store room floor to open it. Once she did she, she smiled when she saw the cover. She had forgotten she had ordered these books. Inside this box was a new book all about Harry. It was going to be a part of a series focusing on Harry and his school years leading up to the War and then the final face off with Voldemort. He had been working with the writer personally. After several people wrote their own accounts of what they thought happened Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all decided that the best thing was give an authorized biography. It was one of the last things they had all done as a group. This was the first in the series and Hermione was so proud it was finally out. She knew it was going to be sold both here and in the muggle world, but as fiction there because muggles don't believe in magic. As she stared at the cover she was flooded by all the memories of her first year. Meeting Ron and Harry on the train, being sorted, the troll, even Fluffy came up.

She took the book and sat down at one of her plush chairs by the fire place and started thinking staring at the book about how it all went wrong.

Flashback

It was her 20th birthday dinner. Ron had taken her out that night to celebrate her birthday. She could not believe that it had been 3 years since they started going out. After everything that has happened to them, between her going back to Hogwarts to complete her NEWTs while he joined the Aurors, then he was working and she was in Auror training, they never really got any time together.

However Hermione had just recently finished her training and was a fully fledged Auror like Ron and Harry and had been working for the past month for the Ministry.

They decided to take a mini vacation. They both took some time off of work and Ron had gone to so much trouble to make the night so nice for her.

"Maybe he is going to propose to me" Thought Hermione excitedly

The night worn on and no ring appeared however but Ron kept having glass after glass of Firewhiskey.

By the end of the night he was drunk and Hermione was embarrassed as she had to help her boyfriend to the floo to take them both back home to the Burrow for the night. Even though they were both working as Aurors it neither one of them had a lot of money to spend on a flat. Ron was hopeless at saving money and since Hermione had just started she was trying to save up as much as she could. Mrs. Weasley told both of them that they could stay there as long as they needed to because she loved having them around.

Once they were back at the Burrow Hermione helped Ron into his bed since Mrs. Weasley had them in separate bedrooms.

He was still awake and he grabbed her wrist as she was leaving and spun her around.

"Hermione you know you really are not that bad. I really should just marry you. I mean why not what do you think." Ron stated looking into her eyes slurring his words

"Ron what are you talking about you are drunk go to bed we will talk about this in the morning."

"Well I am just saying I mean everyone expects us to be together happily ever after with a couple of kids. So why not?"

Hermione had to swallow hard to hid the tears in her eyes. This was not the way she wanted to be proposed to.

"Ron go to sleep we can talk about it in the morning." She stated.

Ron let go of her wrist and rolled over in his bed and was fast asleep the alcohol pulling him into a deep slumber.

Hermione stared at him as he slept. She could not believe what had just happened.

"Did he really just propose to me by saying everyone expects us to?" she thought to herself. "He is just drunk and does not know what he is saying."

She started to make her way out of his room when something caught her eye. It was a book on the corner of the desk.

She looked at the cover and smiled. She had given this book to him it was a special photo album for memories. She gave it to him the Christmas she was at Hogwarts filled with all of her favorite memories of them together.

"This proves he loves me. I mean if he was looking at this then it was just nerves that made him say all those things." She thought.

She tucked the book under her arm and walked out of the room and downstairs. Everyone else was asleep since it was so late so she made herself some tea and sat down on the couch. She opened the photo album and had to bite her tongue from screaming.

She knew what should be the first picture memoire in this book it should have been the first time she had met Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts express. But this was not that memory. In place of her memory there was a picture of Ron and a busty black-haired women smiling up at her. Hermione looked at the inscription below the picture and saw it read "Northern Wales September 4 1998"

Hermione was sickened this was just 3 days after she returned to Hogwarts? Could Ron have cheated on her?

She flipped the page to find another women with Ron. This time it was a blonde and the date this time was September 7 1998 Eastern Ireland. This one even came with a name Rebekka. And the picture memory was of her on top of Ron naked! Hermione could not believe this the man she had loved for the past 3 years had cheated on her. Hermione started flipping the pages faster and faster more and more women appeared.

Hermione slammed the book closed she could not believe it. He had proposed to her yet had been cheating on her the entire time they were together. She had seen the last picture also. The last one was dated just a few days before they started their vacation.

"That means when he told me he was working late he was really with someone else" Hermione thought to herself as she fought back the tears.

She knew there was nothing she could do tonight since Ronald was passed out drunk and his whole family was here sleeping. She knew that tomorrow morning Mrs. Weasley was going to visit Andromeda and Teddy Lupin for a while and everyone else would be at work. That would give Hermione the time she needed to confront Ron about the book. Until then she knew she had to get some rest. So with the book of pictures in one hand and tears in her eyes Hermione made her way up the stairs to her bed in Ginny's old room.

The next morning Hermione did not want to get out of bed. She knew she had to, but she had not motivation to move. She did however have to keep up the appearance that nothing was wrong. So she slowly got up and got dressed in some sweats and a hoodie and made her way down to the kitchen. She stepped in and the first person she saw was him.

Ron was sitting right there acting as if he did not have a care in the world shoveling food into his mouth like always. It broke Hermione' s heart but she had to tough it out until later when they could talk.

"Good morning dear. Did you have a good night last night for your birthday?" Molly asked as she sat down a plate of food in front of Hermione.

"Yes I did. Ron took me to a wonderful restaurant and the food was terrific but not as good as yours is I am afraid Mrs. Weasley" Hermione answered truthfully with a small smile on her face

"Hermione dear how many times do I have to tell you it is Molly or Mum to you my sweet girl" She said with a smile. She grabbed her cloak and then turned to look at Ron.

"Now Ron your father is already at work and Ginny will be back from practice tonight thank goodness I have not seen her in weeks. So try not to make a mess of things. I am going to be at Andromeda's house for a few hours. Poor thing is not feeling good and Teddy is running amuck getting into everything, just like all of you were when you lot were 3 years old. ahh well" She said looking from Ron to Hermione and back to Ron. "Well I will see you two later."

And off she went to the living room. A few seconds later and both Hermione and Ron heard the tell tale signs of the fire roaring signaling that his mother had indeed left.

Hermione quickly finished her meal and stood up and walked back upstairs not even bothering to talk to Ron.

She walked straight into her room and sat down. She was nervous as she heard Ron come up the stairs and walk into her room

"Hey Mione I was wondering if you had anything planned for..."

He stopped when he looked at her. She was holding the photo album in her hands and she had tears in her eyes. Hermione looked up at him and asked "Did you ever love me?"

Ron looked at her crossed his arms as he leaned on the doorframe and said "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about all these women Ronald!"

Hermione flung the scrapbook at his feet. "I am talking about how I spent so much time making this for you and putting in my memories of us for you and it is all gone and in place of my memories there are pictures of several different women with you"

Ron looked at her and his whole face changed

"Look here Hermione, I never asked for that stupid thing. Can I help it if I am famous. Heck I am almost as famous as Harry. For the first time in my life I have people who want to be with me! I would be stupid to let that go to waste. And in case you forgot you left me remember. You HAD to go back to school just to show everyone that you are smart. You choose stupid school over staying with me. If you ever loved me then you would have stayed by my side where you belonged."

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. This was not the Ron she had fallen in love with. She was crying full on as Ron continued.

"Dont make this such a big deal Hermione. Look everyone expects us to get married soon and have a bunch of babies once that is done you will be at home with them and I will still be able to have my fun and you will will have a bunch of my kids to play with while I pay for everything."

"So you want me to MARRY YOU WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN PLAN ON BEING FAITHFUL TO ME AT ALL?" Hermione screamed at Ron through the tears

Ron laughed "Yeah and let me tell you why. You should be happy to be getting any attention from me at all Hermione I am famous. Everyone wants me and you get to be married to me. No one wants you. I don't see a million wizards begging you for your owl. Hell even your own parents don't want you anymore. They want nothing to do with you. They called you a freak. You are a freak, a big bushy haired swot who no one loves. That's why I know you will marry me and you won't care if I am with anyone else because you can have a couple of kids to play 'family' with and you will be a part of the Weasley family like you have always wanted and have been pretending since you were 12."

Hermione was shocked never in her life would she have expected this from him. Not only was he cheating on her with multiple people and he was not ashamed but he used her parents against her. He was the only person she told about them not wanting to come back to England after war. Hermione was heartbroken. She stepped towards him pulled her arm back and slapped him.

"RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU. GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT EVER TALKING TO ME AGAIN. AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU THIS IS HOW YOU HAVE TREATED ME. WE ARE DONE. I HATE YOU!"

After she finished she pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face and with a flick of her wand locked the door before she fell to the bed to cry.

End Flashback

_**Wow can you tell I really don't like Ron? Oh well. Don't forget to vote for your favorite Hermione ship. Also leave me some review love please and thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the newest chapter. I know it is not as long as the other ones but it is really just a sort of filler chapter to get from point A to point B. **

* * *

It was time for the weekly dinner at the Burrow and Ginny had warned Hermione that her git of a brother was going to be there. If it was not for the fact that she loved the rest he family she would have skipped it to hang out with Hermione. Even though she did not know the details she knew that Ron had hurt Hermione very now Ginny was sure that Merlin himself would have found it hard to have self control. Ron had not shown up to dinner by himself but rather with a young women. She had been introduced as Gemma Harrisonburg. Ginny found her entire person questionable but the fact that she had shown up to a family dinner wearing a leather mini skirt, a dark purple laced top, that looked like it belonged in a club, and 4 inch strappy high heels gave her the appearance of a hooker. Not to mention the women had unnaturally blonde hair and an inch of makeup plastered on her face. Everyone was shocked by this women. Molly had suggested the other women help her in the kitchen to bring everything out and this girl did not move. When Ginny asked her if she was going to help she replied "Oh I really don't want to get my outfit stained. It is after all a Toadilngham original from Milan."

To say that all of the Weasley's disliked her was an understatement. Even Fleur hated her. At dinner she barely took anything to eat, instead she sat there nibbling on some bread. After dinner Bill and Fleur had to get back home and left as did George and Percy and their spouces. Her parents went into the kitchen to put everything away.

"So Gemma what is it you do?" Ginny asked since no one else was talking

"Oh I am a model." Gemma replied in her nasely voice. To Ginny it was worse then hearing nails on a chalkboard.

"Is that why you did not eat any food tonight?" she asked. Normally Ginny was a nice person but this women had insulted her family by her general behavior and demeanor.

"Yes I have to watch my weight very carefully. I would love to be like you and eat whatever I want to, but I do still have to look good in pictures."

Harry had to grab Ginny's hand to keep it from going to her wand. Everyone except Ron just stared at Gemma like she was an unwelcome bug. Ron however looked at her with last in his eyes, blinding him from seeing his family's reactions.

"Hey Ginny didn't you say that you wanted to see the updates that have finished on Grimmauld Place?" Harry said while keeping a hold of Ginny's wand hand. He knew that if let go Gemma would receive one of her famous Bat-Boogie hexes.

"What… oh yeah let's go"

Ginny made her way out of the room and to the front door without even saying goodbye to anyone.

"Ron see you at work. Gemma it was nice to meet you. And Fred can you please tell your parents we had to go?" Harry said looking at Fred hoping that he would find a way to explain their sudden departure.

"Yeah no problem Harry. I was about to leave too. I will just go say good bye to mum and dad." Fred said answering Harry and hoping he could get out of there as soon as possible. What was his brother thinking? This cow was almost as bad as Umbitch. He knew that Ron had changed after the war, breaking up with Hermione proved that, but this was getting out of hand.

Fred walked into the kitchen to see his parents hovering over by the counter. He quickly put up a silencing charm so the cow in the other room could not hear anything and then he spoke to his parents.

"So Harry had to practically drag Gin away from the house so she would not hex Ron's little playmate. I think I am going to head out to. I think if I stay any longer I might get sick"

"Oh dear she really is bad isn't she. I just don't understand him anymore. Oh Ginny left with out Hermione's plate tonight." His mother said looking at the plate on the counter.

"I will take it. If you call Ginny back here there will be bloodshed mum."

"I guess it is for the best then. Arthur I think me and you will have to have a talk with Ron."

Molly handed Fred the plate of food she had made for Hermione and placed a stasis spell on the top. Fred gave his Mum a kiss and his father a hug before walking out the back door. Even though the girls had connected their floo to the Burrow, Fred did not want to walk back out to the living room where his youngest brother was acting a fool with his new girl of the week. So instead Fred walked out the house and into the Gardens and apperated to Godric's Hallow and Hermione and Ginny's house.

* * *

**OK so yeah I really don't like Ron. I never thought him and Hermione should have been together. Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you are thinking so far. Also let me know who your favorite Hermione Ship is. Right now Fred/ Hermione is in the lead. **


End file.
